


A secret door

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [105]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, somewhere in Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is tired of walking in pajama outside the flat!!





	A secret door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jkkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/gifts).



> Thank jkkitty for 'bashful'!
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

 

John was in his pajama in front of a locked door!  _Again!_    _Fuck!_  He runs back to his bedroom to get the key and finally accessed the kitchen for his morning tea.   _Last week the messenger guy saw me in my pants for God sakes!_

The doctor was still frustrated when Sherlock was getting out of his  _perfectly_  located bedroom!   _But I must admit, I prefer to be a little bit away of what’s going on in this kitchen!_

“Tea… It needs more sugar. What’s wrong with you?” His flatmate mutters.

He points at the door.  “That’s my problem!”

Sherlock frowns. “This is a perfectly functioning door… Nothing wrong with it.”

“It’s working! THAT’s the problem! I’ve been once more shut down outside the flat this morning…”  _Maybe we can put one of those keypad things?_

Rising his shoulders, Sherlock said “Use the back stairs then.” He took a key on the mantle and opened a secret door in the corner of the living room, masked by the continuity of the wallpaper. “It was the servant stairs, Ms. Hudson suggested a few months ago that she could have your room refit to include access to the stairs if needed.”

“And I’m learning this now??” John looks incredulously at the stairs.

“I must have deleted it. Didn’t think you were that… bashful."

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Sherlock-I-like-to-walk-toga-style doesn't think that John can be shy walking in front of strangers in his pants!
> 
> *
> 
> Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
